


Everybody just have a good time

by Ljparis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, F/M, Gen, House Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/pseuds/Ljparis
Summary: Modern-day, college AU.Amilyn drags Leia to a party. Lando goes to keep an eye on Han and Chewie.





	Everybody just have a good time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_needless_litany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_needless_litany/gifts).



> I've never tried a modern-day AU with Star Wars characters before, but when I saw your prompt, this just came out quickly. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it. It was very fun!

This party wasn't Leia's scene at all. Truthfully, it wasn't Amilyn's scene either but her friend was half in love with a girl in her Biochem class and Amilyn was certain she was going to be at this party. So here they were.

"What do you want to drink?" Amilyn asked, her mouth brushing against Leia's ear to ensure she was heard. Anyone else would have shouted over the cacophony of conversation, music, and cheers emanating from the game room. Amilyn didn't shout.

Leia held up a hand. "Nothing for me, thanks." She had an early breakfast with her parents who were in town for some alumni fundraising event - her father was president of the university until her mother won a seat in the Senate and they packed up and moved. Leia appreciated most everything about her best friend, including the fact that Amilyn didn't ask why she wasn't drinking, press her to change her mind, or even get her a drink anyway.

Amilyn gave her a close lipped, friendly smile, squeezed her arm, then slipped away, her long hair swinging against her back. For the party, she'd freshened up her favorite ombre dye job with sunset shades. 

Which left Leia alone among the throng of party-goers. She sighed and leaned back against the wall, arms crossed defensively over her chest. To anyone who glanced her way, she gave them a look and they kept away. From her spot against the wall, though she wasn't very tall at all, she had a direct line of sight into two of the rooms besides the one she was in - the kitchen, where she could keep an eye on Amilyn, who was flirting with the girl from Biochem, and the game room, where a group of too-loud and too-drunk guys were in the middle of a rousing game of flip cup.

"Hello there, sweetheart," came a voice to her left, and she turned to discover that a guy had draped himself in the door frame, swaying toward her personal space. 

She took a step back from him. "Hi," Leia returned.

"What's a pretty girl such as yourself doing standing here all alone?" he asked, straightening and covering her step back with a step forward of his own. He was drunk - or at least nearly there - but good-looking, if one liked scruffy-looking guys, which Leia did not. 

"Just enjoying the atmosphere," she told him. "Don't you love it? The stained carpet, the music where you can't even understand the words, all the drunk people and the smell of stale beer. Isn't it excellent?"

He was looking at her as though he hadn't heard any of the words she was saying, his eyes glassy. "Huh," he said.

Leia smiled, satisfied with herself and assuming that she'd put an end to his flirtations, but he didn't go away. Her attention moved away from him back to the last place she'd seen Amilyn, but even with her brightly-colored hair, she couldn't pick her out of the crowd. "Excuse me," she mumbled to the drunk guy, but when she started to walk away, he grabbed her elbow.

"Where are you going, Princess?" 

Leia turned and gave him a once over. He looked like a sad puppy, nothing dangerous about him. And his use of the word princess didn't seem to be anything except annoying. "To find my friends," she said, shaking his hand off her. She was surprised that he let her walk away without argument, and she glided her way through the mass of bodies in the room and into the kitchen.

It didn't take her long to find Amilyn. Her friend was stuffed into the corner of the kitchen wrapped around the girl she was here for. Leia considered that a win, and instead of interrupting, she turned down a hallway to see what else was going on.

\--

Han was pouting, Chewie was blistered drunk, and Lando had a headache. So, just a usual Friday night in his life, then. Looking at Han as he sauntered back into the game room and picked up the first red cup within reach to throw his head back to drink it, Lando realized he was well on his way to drunk, too. 

"All right," Lando said, clapping his hands once, "it's time to go. Let's move on out before Chewie overturns a table." He shoved an arm around his much bigger friend, who gave an unintelligible grunt and didn't budge at all. "Han? A little help here?"

He glanced over at Han, who was two-fisting his drinks and chatting up a brunette who looked a little too much like Han's ex for Lando to be comfortable with it. "Oh for the love -" He let go of Chewie and crossed over to Han. "Time to go, hotshot," he said.

Han whipped around to him, his drink sloshing up the side of the cup and down his arm. "Aw, come on, Lando, 'm not ready to go yet."

"I need your help with Chewie," he said.

"He's fine," Han mumbled, all of his words slightly slurry but not in the problem zone yet. "Just needs to sleep it off. Let 'im do that here instead of dragging him back across town." Without waiting for an answer, he turned back to the brunette who, thankfully Lando thought, looked as interested in him as he was in her. "Go get a drink or find someone to play cards with, will ya?"

He looked over at Chewie slumped onto the couch but the rise and fall of his barrelled chest said he was still breathing, at least. Then back at Han, who was probably one or two more cheesy pick up lines away from making out with the girl. Lando sighed and picked his way out of the room, turning down the hallway toward the kitchen.

Shaking his head, Lando didn't see the other person making her way down the hall until he had already run into her. "Sorry," he said, immediately reaching out to her shoulders to steady them both, assuming that she was drunk even as he wasn't.

She looked up at him, clear-eyed with pink lips pressed together into an annoyed frown, but he face softened a moment later. "It's fine, don't worry about it," she said, stepping away from him. "Tight hallway, too many people, it was bound to happen one way or another."

His usual, comfortable grin spread across his face. "Better me than some handsy drunk guy," he said.  
Her eyebrow raised into a perfect arch. "You're not drunk?" 

"Not anymore than you are," he said, "that is to say not at all. You're not, right? Or are you just one of those girls who looks completely sober even three sheets to the wind?"

She rewarded him with a smile, but it was clear she was trying to hold it back. "I'm only here for the scintillating conversation. Can't hold one intelligently if I'm drunk."

Lando laughed, deep from his belly. "I hate to say it, but I think you're in the wrong place if you're looking for intelligent conversation."

She hitched an arm against the wall at her side and considered him for a moment. "Not doing yourself any favors with a comment like that."

His smile grew. "I'm Lando," he told her. "I'm here to make sure that one of my friends doesn't need his stomach pumped and the other doesn't get chased out of a bedroom by a jealous boyfriend."

Her smile matched his, and she offered him a polite hand. "Leia," she said. "I was playing wingman for a friend, but she seems to have met success without my help." Leia gestured a little behind her, towards the kitchen, and shrugged.

"Leia," he repeated, delighting in the way her name rolled off his tongue. "Tell me, do you play cards?"  
"Depends on the game."

"Poker? Crazy-eights? Gin rummy? Go fish? Solitaire?"

She laughed, the sound more throaty than he was expecting, and it rumbled at his core. "Sure, find us a clean tabletop and you've got yourself a game. Might as well do something to pass the time until either the party ends or campus security breaks it up."

Lando offered her his arm, which she took, and led her off.

\--

Lando had long since removed his jacket and opened his collar. The corner of the game room he and Leia had taken over for themselves was far from the room's only window, and though the crowd at the party had thinned, it was still stuffy and stale. He lounged easily on the floor, his back against the wall, Leia shoulder to shoulder beside him. They'd also given up trying to play cards, or rather he'd given up after the fourth time she'd trounced him. He wasn't used to losing at cards, but he didn't tell her that.

Leia yawned. "I should go make sure Amilyn hasn't managed to get herself into too much trouble," she said, sitting up and stretching her legs out in front of her. "What about you? Need help rounding anyone up?"

He looked over to where Chewie was still asleep on the couch. Had been making sure he was still all right throughout the evening. He still hadn't spotted Han again since he left him with the brunette. "I'm sure I can handle them both," he said. "Hey, do you -?"

But he was interrupted by a commotion in the other room, loud voices arguing, exact words incomprehensible but their meaning were clear. Leia swore under her breath. "That's Amilyn. I need to go." She popped up and brushed herself off. After a step away, she paused, hesitated, then turned back to him. "I'll see you around, right?"

He grinned. "That's the plan," Lando said, and once again as he was about to say something else, the arguing got louder, and this time he recognized one of the voices. He rolled his eyes. "Damnit, that's Han. I'll come with you." He got up too.

When they got into the kitchen, it wasn't immediately clear what was happening. Amilyn sat perched on the counter beside the fridge, legs crossed at the ankles, speaking louder than Leia was used to. She might have been reciting poetry, but Leia wasn't sure. Lando's friend, Han - the guy who had unsuccessfully tried to flirt with Leia earlier that evening, she was intrigued to discover - held a tiny brunette girl by the elbow, pulling her away from the girl from Biochem.

"Amilyn?" Leia asked, crossing to her. "Everything all right?"

Her friend, cheeks a shade of pink that matched the ends of her long hair, threw her arms around Leia and slid off the counter. "Can we go?" she asked. "I've had enough of this party. I'm so tired, Leia."

Leia supported Amilyn with an arm around her shoulders, their hips bumping, her weight on the leg closest to her. "I think that's a very good idea," she told her. She glanced over at Lando, offered him a small smile as she led Amilyn toward the front door.

"Hey, sweetheart, relax," Han was saying. "We were having a great time. Weren't we?" He was more sober now, his hands on the brunette's arm, her hip, her waist. "Forget about them. Why don't you come back to my place?"

Lando extracted Han from the girl, or the girl from Han, whichever, and gave him a hearty pull toward the game room. "You can't manage one party without getting involved in someone else's relationship, can you?"

Han tried to shrug away but Lando had a good, strong hold on him. "I didn't do anything wrong. We came into the kitchen and saw her ex making out with Rainbow Girl and just went crazy. I was tryin' to stop it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Solo." Lando pushed him into the game room and over to Chewie. "You've got to help me with him. I can't get him out of here on my own."

Han put his full weight over Chewie and hitched him up to his feet, grunting. Lando lurched forward to steady them both. Between the two of them, they managed to limp Chewie outside. At least they'd found a parking spot just outside, so they didn't have to carry him far. "He's like a tank," Lando muttered, and Han guffawed and shook his head. "This is the last time I let you two drag me out."

"I dunno," Han said, "when I saw you 'bout an hour ago it looked like you were having a good time with the Princess." 

Lando snorted. "Do you have to give everyone you see a nickname?"

"You knew who I was talkin' about, didn't ya?"

They got Chewie to the car and Lando struggled to get the keys out of his pocket to unlock it. "He'd better now throw up in her again," he said. "I barely just got the smell out from the last time. 

Han clapped Chewie on the back. "He'll be fine. He's not even gonna wake up."

Together, they managed to shove their very large friend into the backseat and close the door. "Get in," Lando said.

Han jutted his chin over past Lando. "Looks like your Princess might need some help. You gonna go rescue her, or should I?" He rubbed his jaw and the side of his mouth lifted into a smile. 

"Ah, hell," Lando said. He poked a finger at Han's chest. "Stay here. Do not go anywhere. All right?" He reached past Han into the car and pulled out a bottle of water.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm just trying to help you get lucky tonight."

Lando walked away muttering that he didn't need anyone's help - especially not Han's help - getting lucky. Tonight or any night. He found Leia holding her friend's hair back as she bent over beside a fire hydrant, retching. "Here," he said, holding out the bottle. 

Leia turned, relief on her face when she saw what Lando was offering her. She smiled. "Thanks," she said. She rubbed Amilyn's back and then eased her away from the hydrant to sit on the curb. She uncapped the bottle and handed it out to Amilyn. "Drink this and take a break before you try to move again."

She stood up, wiping her hand on her jeans, one hand still holding her friend's hair back against her neck. 

"Do you two need a ride?" Lando asked.

She shook her head. "No, we're just a few houses down. We'd be there already if Amilyn had had one less shot, I'm sure. But thanks, I appreciate it." Leia looked past him down the street at his car, at Han leaning casually against it watching them. She narrowed her eyes and looked back at Lando. "Everything good on your side of things?"

He looked over his shoulder and back at her. "Yeah, we're good. Hey -" Lando swallowed and raced a hand back through his hair. "You wanna get a coffee tomorrow or something?"

"I can't," she said quickly, and Lando was about to say that was fine, no big deal, at least she wasn't stringing him along. "I've got a thing in the morning. How about ice cream instead? Around four?"

Lando didn't ask what the 'thing' was, even though he was curious about it. The fact was, they hardly knew each other and she didn't owe him any explanations. That she wasn't turning him down because she didn't want to was better than any explanations she'd give him. "Yeah," he said. "Sounds good."

Leia smiled. "Then it's a date."

He smiled right back at her. "Well, good night then. I hope you get home all right."

Leia looked down at Amilyn and sighed. "Oh, we'll manage," she said. "See you tomorrow."

Lando gave her a wave, half a salute, and then headed back to his car, keys in hand. He glanced back at Leia and met her eyes for a brief moment. He was still grinning when he climbed into the car. "Don't say it, Solo," he said, starting the Falcon's engine. "Don't say a damn thing."


End file.
